Wireless technology has been applied to various electronic products and has freed people from cumbersome cablings and assemblies. Products with wireless technologies are now commonly used. LED devices have also been widely used in various areas for public or office indoor lighting. LED lighting may provide advantages including energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid state lighting, and long operational lifetime.
Every family needs lighting devices. Among currently available smart LED products and patents, microphone modules may be configured to use voices for an easy ON/OFF control and for an easy dimming control. However, currently available smart LED lighting devices often do not have wireless functions or voice recognition functions. Therefore, such smart LED lighting devices are not able to use smart LED components to send collected voice signals via the Internet, or to push and send alerts to any smart terminals, which limits its use in an increased number of different situations. For example, the smart LED lighting devices may not be able to tell whether an infant (or baby) is crying or not when parents are not in the room.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.